Love Takes Time & Love Takes Work - ON HOLD
by SleepingFia
Summary: Steven Universe HighSchool AU Mainly Rupphire with some Pearlthyst and Jaspis thrown in. Cover by jen-iii on tumblr. Swearing, fluff, mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby's POV:

"Hello class! Today we have a new student." My bitchy teacher, Ms. Ivory announced.

"Ugh, who gives a fuck?" I muttered.

"Ruby? Do you have something to say?" Ms. Ivory said, glaring at me.

"Oh... nothing." I said quickly.

"Anyway, Please welcome Sapphire to the class!" Ms. Ivory said cheerfully. A girl with long, light blue hair stepped forward. Her bangs were covering the upper half of her face so that only her lips were exposed.

"...Hot" I mumbled starting at the slender figure standing at the front of the room.

"Alright, Sapphire. You will be sitting next to Ruby... FOREVER... Or at least for the rest of the year." Ms. Ivory joked, gesturing in my direction. Sapphire nodded and started walking in my direction. A smirk started to form on my lips. I carefully closed one eye and winked at the approaching girl.

Sapphire's POV:

 _'Did she just wink at me?'_ I thought as I walked towards the desk that I would occupy for the year.

Ruby's POV:

Sapphire gracefully took the seat next to mine. "Hey, there are 21 letters in the alphabet, right?" I asked grinning. She turned and looked at me like I was a fucking dumbass.

"No. There are 26." She stated.

"Oh, right! I always forget the letters U-R-A-Q-T." I said with another wink. (A/N: Say the those letters out loud, in order if you don't get it. What does it sound like?) Sapphire started at be blankly. "So... Do you come here often?" I asked, mentally face palming myself.

"I do now."

"My names Ruby, by the way." I told the blue haired beauty.

"I know."

"Yeah... And your Sapphire..." I said awkwardly.

"Yep."

"So... Is this your first day?" I asked. _'Smooth Ruby, smooth'_

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Do you like it so far?"

"Well it's only first period." she pointed out.

"Yeah... Right..."

BRING

The bell rang loudly, signally the end of class. Sapphire immediately stood up and walked out of the room, not looking back once.

"Uhhhh... That didn't go well... Stupid pretty girls..." I sighed and exited the room.

By the time lunch rolled around I was just about done with life. I had two more classes with Sapphire and in each one I made a complete fool of myself. _'That girl probably hates me.'_ I thought as I walked over to my usual lunch table. There my friends Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet were waiting for me.

"Hey Ruby!" Amethyst said when she saw me.

"Hey guys." I mumbled.

"Ruby, is something the matter?" Pearl asked me. I sat down and sighed.

"Well, it's just... There was a new girl in one of my classes today, actually three of my classes. Anyway she was super hot and she seemed really cool so I tried to talk to her but it went really bad and I said a lot of stupid stuff and now I think she hates me!" All my thoughts from this morning pored out of me all at once. My friends just started at me for a while, stunned.

Finally Garnet spoke. "Well that doesn't sound good."

"I KNOW! Ugh, what am I going to do?" I cried, resting my forehead on the table.

"By any chance are you talking about Sapphire?" Pearl asked me.

"Umm... Yeah. How did you know?" I said turning to look at Pearl.

"Oh! She's in my algebra class!" Pearl said enthusiastically. "She seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure she doesn't hate you! She probably just... dislikes you a little." Amethyst said patting my back.

"Not helping." I muttered. "I'll just try and-"

"Oh! Look! There she is! Hey, Sapphire!" Pearl interrupted me, waving towards the blue haired girl who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the lunch room. She looked around for a moment before slowly walking towards us.

"Hello." Sapphire said when she arrived at our table. Her eyes rested on me for a moment before she took a seat next to Pearl.

"If you have no where else to sit you can always sit with us!" Pearl said.

"Thank you." Sapphire replied, looking at the other students that occupied the table.

"Oh, this is Amethyst, Garnet and believe you already know Ruby." Pearl said, gesturing to each of us in turn.

"It's nice to meet you." Sapphire said blankly.

The rest of lunch was filled with awkward small talk. When the bell finally rang indicating the end of lunch, I packed my stuff up as fast as I could and got the fuck out of there. Once outside the lunch room I headed towards my locker to grab some things for next period.

"Ruby." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I slowly turned around to face the girl that occupied my thoughts.

"Hey, Sapphire..." I said nervously.

"Can I have my notebook back?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh... Um... Sure..." I handed her the notebook she had let me use to copy notes from second period.

"Thanks." She said and started walking away. My mind was screaming for me to stop her and apologize for being a dumbass, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I watched as Sapphire walked around the corner and out of sight. I sighed.

"Why do I have to be such an idiot!" I scolded myself. "I really hope I don't have any more classes with her." I sighed and walked off towards my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby's pov**

~Ring, ring, ring~ The annoying, high pitched ringing of my alarm clock echoed through the room.

"Ughhh" I groaned, rolling out of bed and turning off my alarm clock. I stretched my arms over my head and blinked my eyes a few times. "Another day of hell" I mumbled. I looked around my bedroom for a moment before finally getting up and going over to my dresser to get my cloths for the day. I rummaged through my drawers for a moment before pulling some skinny jeans, a red tank top, a bra and some underwear. I quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw it empty. My mom had to go to work early in the morning and my dad was always on some business trip or another so it was not uncommon for the house to be empty. I grabbed a pop tart out of the pantry then headed out the door. I started my long walk to school.

When I finally arrived on school grounds, I saw Garnet sitting on a bench near the entrance of the school. I made my way towards her.

"Hey Garnet!" I said when I reached the tall girl.

"Hello Ruby. You seem to be in a better mood today."Garnet responded.

"Yeah... I just hope nothing _horrible_ happens today." I grumbled.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She said reassuringly.

"Yeah... Hey, you're smart, right?" I asked. Garnet shrugged. "What do you think I should do to get Sapphire to... Not hate me?"

"Try and be her friend. Don't go straight for the flirting. Be genuine and kind. Make her know that you actually want to friends with her." Garnet said simply.

"Easier said than done... But I'll give it a try! Thanks Garnet!" I said, skipping off to class.

When I arrived at first period I noticed that Sapphire was already seated in her chair, reading a book. I walked over to her and sat down. I took a deep breath. "Hey Sapphire." Sapphire looked up from her book and turned her head towards me.

"Good morning Ruby."

"How... Um... Are you doing... Today?" I stuttered.

"Fine, and you?"

"Oh, I'm ...good" I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said, turning back to her book. My heart skipped a beat. _'She's glad to hear I'm doing good! She cares! Or... She's just being polite...'_ I sighed. "Is something the matter?" Sapphire asked, still staring down at the words she was reading.

"Oh... It's nothing..." I muttered.

"If you're sure." My hands tightened into fists. _'Why do I have to be so awkward!? And stupid and... Annoying...'_ I felt like I was about to cry. I started at my desk, trying to hold my tears back. _'No! Don't embarrass yourself even more! No need to make her think I'm a pathetic baby...'_ Why was this girl getting to me so much? _'I mean she's pretty and all, but I barely know her! And as Garnet always says "There's no such thing as love at first sight" THIS IS SO STUPID!'_ I glanced over at Sapphire, she was still reading her book. She really was beautiful. Her light blue hair that washed over her back, flowing to the ground like a waterfall. Her long limbs that grew out of her delicate frame. Her soft, smooth skin. Her plump lips... "Why are you starting at me?" Sapphire asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I... Um..." I looked around nervously. "I... I... Think you're pretty..." I said looking down at floor in embarrassment.

"Oh... Um... Thank you?" Sapphire said, sounding confused. I didn't say anything, I just started at the floor my cheeks beet red. "You know... You're not too bad yourself." I nearly fell out of my chair at that statement.

"Re..Really?" I asked, stunned.

Sapphire giggled. "Yeah." _'WHAT DO I SAY TO THAT!? UHHHHHH!'_ I screamed in my mind.

"...Thanks..." I managed to choke out.

"Not a problem" Sapphire said with a grin on her face.

~BRRRRING~

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Ms. Ivory walked to front of the room and started the lesson. My mind slowly started to drift off, thoughts of the blue haired girl sitting next to me floating through my brain. I felt a tap on my shoulder about halfway through class. I turned to the tapper. "What?" I whispered.

"Are you you paying attention?" Sapphire whispered back.

"Ummm… Maybe?"

"Hmph." Sapphire grunted. I turned my attention the the front of the class ' _I probably should pay attention...'_ The lecture Ms. Ivory was giving was about something or another, it was hard to understand what she was talking about. Finally the bell rang. I gathered my things and stood up, Sapphire did the same.

"Wanna… Walk to second period together?" I asked.

"Sure." Sapphire replied and we walked out of the class _together_.

 **Sapphire's POV**

Second period went by pretty fast. I insisted that Ruby pay attention in class instead of drifting off into a daydream. I was now heading towards my third period algebra class. The only class before lunch that I didn't share with Ruby. When I walked through the door of the classroom, I saw Pearl sitting at her desk, I was about to walk over to her when I was cut off by a tall figure.

"You're not actually gonna sit with that _loser,_ are you?" The figure asked. "You should sit with me instead! My names Lapis." The girl introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you" I responded. ' _This girl seems like a total bitch'_ I thought.

"So, what do you say?" Lapis asked. ' _Be polite or be a bitch, be polite or be a bitch?'_ I thought on it for a moment. I sighed mentally ' _It's always the same answer'_

"Alright." I said and walked towards a desk with the tall girl. We sat down together. I saw Pearl glaring at me and Lapis.

"I know your new and all but you don't have to hang out with those losers." Lapis stated.

"They seem nice." I replied.

"That's not the point! Hanging out with people like _them_ will not be good for your wellbeing! But if you hang out with me you can be in the "protected circle."" Lapis said with air quotes.

"I see. And what might I need to be protected from?" I asked.

"The bullies and stuff! Like Jasper… She is super scary! But she doesn't go after us." Lapis said.

"Why dosen't Jasper 'go after' you?" a nervous look crossed over Lapis' face at hearing my question.

"Oh… Um… Because we're cool!" Lapis said quickly. "We're the cool kids! We are highly respected throughout the school!"

"Oh."

"And if you hang out with me you'll be cool too!" Lapis said enthusiastically.

"Good to know."

"How it works is you have week to figure out your group." Lapis explained. "There are many different groups to choose from! There are the badass kids, the super athletic kids, the artistic kids, the super smart kids, the goths/emos, etc! But then there is also the cool kids, the group I'm in, and the Mismatches, which is the group of kids you hung out with yesterday. They are basically kids from a bunch of different groups who aren't cool enough to actually be in their selective group they just made their own group. They like to call themselves 'The Crystal group' but everyone else just calls them the mismatches. Sorry if that doesn't make sense!" Lapis giggled.

"Oh. I see." I thought about what I had just heard for a moment. It sounded as though, maybe 'The Crystal group' just wanted to break the norms of 'groups' and hang out with people they felt connections with instead of people who had a similar style/hobby/etc. and they were just made out be 'the losers' because they weren't 'following the 'rules.' ' _Damn, high school is really fucked up.'_ I thought about my options for a moment longer. "Hmm"

"How most 'new kids' do it is they hop around from table to table for the week to see which group they belong with. Although only people who are _invited_ can join the cool kid group." Lapis added.

"What happens at the end of the week?" I asked.

"Well which ever table you are sitting at, at the end of the week is the table you will sit at for the rest of the year and the group you hang out with. On the day before the end of the week you're supposed to find the group you have the most in common with and sit there, to see if you fit in enough." Lapis replied.

"Who came up with all these… _rules_?" I questioned.

Lapis shrugged. "They just kind of… Developed."

"Oh."

"But you can skip the whole process if you just sit with me and my friends!" Lapis stated.

"What if you don't fit in with any group?" I asked.

"Then you join the mismatches. But that rarely happens. There is almost always a place for everyone." Lapis responded.

"How are people supposed to know all this?"

"Usually the group they sit with on the first day explains, but since you sat with the mismatches you didn't get to hear it on the first day." Laipis explained.

"Does the Crystal group not explain the rules?" I asked. Lapis looked at me like I had committed some sort of taboo.

"No one calls them _that._ " She stated. "But, yes. The _mismatches_ don't take the time to explain the rules. They the group thing is 'stupid' They're Stupid…" Lapis muttered.

"Interesting." My theory was proving to be correct.

"So just sit with us and you won't have to deal with any of that stuff!" Lapis said in a cheery voice.

"It does sound rather complicated." I noted.

"Yeah." Lapis agreed. We turned our attention to the front of the room as class started. ' _Why do they even bother making rules like these?'_ I wondered. ' _It's so stupid! People should be able to just hang out with who they want to without being judged!'_ I sighed. All this was so complicated. I had never been too good in social situations. I always just payed attention and got things done, never letting my emotions shine through. Why did everyone have to put so much thought into their social lives? It didn't make sense. I always preferred to be alone. People were just distractions. I was in school to learn, not to concern myself with what others thought of me. I already let myself delve into some social interaction. I could not let this continue. I needed to focus on my studies, so I could get into a good college and get myself a job. I could not be distracted. ' _Who cares what all the other people think? Not me! Not me...'_ I looked up at the board, the teacher was explaining something. ' _I was spacing off! Now I don't know what he's talking about!'_ I sighed. ' _I'm just overthinking things.'_ I started to focus on the lesson. I quickly caught on to what the teacher was saying. ' _I can't let this concern me. I just need to focus on my school work.'_ I needed to get my act together if I was going to make it through the school year. I would worry about this _later_.

 **Later~**

I stepped into the cafeteria and gazed around at the table filled with students laughing and talking amongst themselves. ' _Time to face the flames'_ I thought.

"Sapphire!" I heard the cheery voice of Lapis call me. I turned and saw said girl sitting at a table with a few other students. "Come sit with us!" I thought about my options for a moment before making my way towards the cheerful girls.

"Hello." I greeted them.

"Hey, Sapph!" I raised an eyebrow at this nickname. "Take a seat." I sat down next to Lapis. "This is Topaz, Jade, Amber, and Emerald!" Lapis introduced the other students sitting around me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I replied.

"Here, why don't I show you around the lunch room real quick?" Lapis suggested. "I can introduce you to all the other groups!"

"Alright." I agreed. We stood up and walked around the lunch room, Lapis pointing out every group as we walked by.

"And there are the goths, and the super smart kids and the…" I blocked out what she was saying. ' _I guess I can't avoid this forever...'_ I gazed around the lunchroom, looking over all the groups carefully. "And _that_ is where Jasper and her friends sit. They are the bullies of the school." Lapis looked at the group of students almost… longily.

"Why don't you sit with them?" I asked.

"Huh!? Um… _No one_ wants to sit with them… Their… Mean…" Lapis stutterd. I opened my mouth to say something else but quickly closed it again. ' _Don't make any enemies."_ I reminded myself. "Hey… I have a random question." Lapis said suddenly.

"What is it?" I questioned

"Please answer honestly, okay?"

"Alright." I agreed. ' _I will. I will answer honestly… For onc-'_ I shook off my last thought.

"Do you think I'm annoying?" Lapis blurted out.

"A little bit, yes." I responded.

"Ah! I knew it! Peridot was right!" Lapis exclaimed, looking down at the floor.

"Who's Peridot?" I asked.

"Oh… Just a friend of mine…" She looked around to make sure no one was listening. Once she saw that the cost was clear she bent down so that her mouth was close to my ear. "She's in a different group than me but don't tell anyone, okay?" She whispered

"Okay."

"Thanks." She said, standing up straight again.

"Of course." I responded. "I didn't think you to be the type to rebel against the group system." Lapis stiffened at my comment.

"Yeah… Well…" Lapis chucked nervously.

"Do you have any other friends in different groups?" I asked.

"N-No…" She stuttered.

"You're lying." I stated.

"Listen, I really wanna tell you but if I did Jasper would-" Lapis stopped mid way through her sentence. "No! I mean… Just… Pretend I didn't say anything!" She begged.

I started at her for a moment. "Alright." I finally said.

"Thanks…" she sighed. "Let's just… Go back to the table now." I nodded and followed her back to the lunch table. ' _What would Jasper do? And why? Was she friends with Jasper? They don't seem like they would get along… But then I don't know much about Lapis and I've never spoken to Jasper… Hm… If it's anything other than that why would Jasper care? Maybe their related? Lapis probably would have mentioned that.'_ I thought about the possibilities. ' _I guess I'll just have to wait and see….'_

(A/N): Thanks for reading! And you thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter! It really means a lot to me seeing what you have to say! I have no idea when chapter 3 will be uploaded but I will start working on it after I get dinner. Thanks again!

P.S: What do _you_ think is up with Jasper and Lapis? (I want to know what that came off as) tell me in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphire's POV**

Day 3 of doomed social life.

(A/N: I'm sorry but I had to if any one gets this reference you are amazing)

I sighed as I walked through the front doors of the hell people liked to call high school. I walked straight through the hallway not stopping and not looking at anyone as I passed.

I was almost to my locker when I heard a gruff voice from behind me. "Hey, your the new girl, right?" I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. I stood face to face with a very tall, very muscular girl with sandy blonde hair. ' _Jasper.'_

"I am." I replied. A smirk started to form on Jasper's lips. She grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall. An audible gasp was heard from the students around us but no one made any move to help.

"You better be careful. There are some pretty dangerous people at this school." Jasper warned.

"I'll take note of that." I said calmly. Jasper clenched her fist and held it up, preparing to punch me in the stomach. But before she could a familiar voice called out from behind us.

"STOP!" Jasper's head whipped around. The intruder walked right up to her and glared at her head on.

"Lapis." I gasped.

"Put her down!" Lapis snapped. Jasper quickly dropped me and backed up a few steps.

Lapis rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Lapis let out a sigh of relief. "Good." She helped me to my feet. "Let's go." Lapis dragged me by my hand as she pushed past Jasper. Jasper looked down at the ground with looked to be _guilt_ in her eyes. "Do you still need to go to your locker?" Lapis asked when we were out of site.

"Yes."

"Alright." We walked to my locker, Lapis' hand still holding mine.

When we arrived at my locker Lapis turned to me and said "Will you be fine on your own?"

"I think so." I replied.

"Alright. I don't think Jasper will bother you anymore." She said, letting go of my hand and walking away. "See you in third period!" She called over her shoulder. ' _Well that was something.'_ I thought. I decided not to dwell on it too much as I gathered my things and headed down the hall towards first period.

When I arrived in the classroom I noticed that Ruby was alreading sitting in her seat. I walked over and sat down in the chair directly to the right of hers. "Hello Ruby." I greeted.

"Hey…" she mumbled.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"It's just… I… saw you holding hands with _that girl_." Ruby muttered.

"Oh, were just friends!" I promised.

"Oh…" Ruby let out a sigh of relief. I smiled at her. "Hey… Um… I'm sorry for being so… annoying." She said suddenly.

"I don't think your annoying!" I reassured her.

"What, really?" she seemed shocked at my statement.

"Of course! I admit you were a little… annoying on the first day but I can see your a good person at heart." I responded, resting my hand on her arm. The blood rushed to her face at our contact.

"Tha...Thank you." She stuttered. I smiled softly at her. "So… Um… Where were you at lunch yesterday?"

"I was sitting at another table."

"Oh… Which one?" Ruby asked.

"I was sitting with the 'Cool kids.'" I replied with air quotes.

"The cool kids invited you to sit with them?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes."

"I'm honestly not surprised you are pretty… cool." I chuckled.

"Why thank you."

"Oh… No problem." Ruby's cheeks were bright red. I giggled.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed!" Ruby's cheeks got even redder.

"I… I… Um…" She stuttered which only cause me to go into a fit of giggles. "Are… Are you going to sit with us at lunch today?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I think I will." I smiled.

"Good… Er, I mean… Pearl was asking... " She said quickly.

"Oh well I'll make sure to tell her third period." I responded.

"Oh… Yeah… I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it. Amethyst and Garnet too, they said that you seemed cool and that they want to get to know you better."

"Well I'm excited to get to know them better too!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah… I think you and Garnet will get along well… Amethyst is a bit… Messy…" Ruby said.

"I'm sure we'll get along fine." I reassured her

"Yeah, you're pretty likable…" she smiled at me.

"You're pretty likable too!" I told her.

"Eh."

"Oh come on!" She just shrugged. "You shouldn't put yourself down. You're a great person, Ruby. Don't ever forget that." Ruby started at me, her cheeks a light pink.

"You… You really think so?"

"Of course I do!"

"You're a pretty great person too." she whispered. I rested my hand on top of hers and smiled. Her face turned a bright red. "I… You... " She stuttered. I chuckled and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her stiffen but after a moment she relaxed.

"You're pretty great." I whispered.

 **Ruby's POV**

' _Oh my god what is happening? What's she doing! People are starting at us! I don't care!'_ Thoughts spun around in my head as I tried to comprehend what was happening. My cheeks felt hot and I felt drops of sweat start to drip down my forehead. ' _Come on Ruby, calm down.'_ I gazed down at the blue haired girl and sighed. ' _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything.'_

"You're pretty great." I heard her whisper. Just as I was about to wrap my arm around Sapphire, Ms. Ivory came in and signaled for class to start. Sapphire lifted herself from my shoulder and sat up in her chair. I was slightly disappointed but I soon shook it off and started to pay attention to class. The lecture was boring as usual, and I was relieved when class finally ended. I gather my things and stood up from my desk, Sapphire doing the same. We walked out of the room and headed towards our second period class. When we arrived we immediately took our seats, Sapphire sitting directly in front of me. As the class went on I found myself staring at Sapphire's soft, blue hair. I felt myself slip into a daydream about said girl. When class finally ended I realized I hadn't been paying attention the entire time. ' _Gonna need to borrow Sapphire's notes again.'_ I stood up and headed towards third period.

 **Sapphire's POV**

I made long strides down the hall, heading towards my third period class. When I arrived inside i saw Lapis sitting in her seat.

"Sapphire!" She waved me over. I walked over to the table she was seated at.

"Lapis, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Oh… Sure." She stood up from her seat and we walked outside. "What is it?"

"I am not going to sit with you today, or ever again. I have decided on which group I shall join."

"Oh, okay. What group did you decide to join?" She inquired.

"I am joining the Crystal group." I stated. "Pearl and Ruby are my friends and Amethyst and Garnet seem nice and they are the people I want to hang out with." Lapis smiled at me.

"You should hang out with your friends, be where you want to be. I wish I had the nerve to do that."

"Please know that you are my friend too and I appreciate the kindness you have shown me."

"You're my friend too. But I can't talk to you on school grounds." She said sternly.

"I understand." I replied.

"And Jasper might pick on you…" She said with a frown.

"It'll be alright." I smiled reassuringly.

"So are you going to sit with Pearl in class today?" I nodded. "Well… I'll talk to you later then…" We both walked back into the classroom and I took my seat next to Pearl.

"Hey Pearl." I greeted the blonde girl.

"Sapphire! Have you decided to stop hanging around _her?_ " She asked, gesturing in Lapis' direction.

"Yes."

"Well I'm glad! I missed hanging out with you…" She responded, a cheerful smile on her face.

"I missed hanging out with you too." I returned the smile. "Ruby told me that you asked if I would be sitting with at lunch." A faint blush appeared on Pearl's cheeks.

"Oh, well yes. I was just curious."

"I see." I giggled. Pearl and I turned our attention to the front of the class as the lecture began. ' _Today is going well.'_ I thought. ' _So far nothing bad has happened and I'm in an outright good mood.'_ I prayed that nothing would ruin this day.

(A/N:) Few! Got that done! Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go sit and refresh the reviews page over and over until I get some reviews. Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Info and Junk

Hey everyone, sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while :0

I've been super busy with school and stuff so I haven't really had time to write... (Also, I've been focusing more on drawing than writing) (How do people do both at the same time?)

But! I _might_ resume this soon!

But first, I would like to get your opinion on a few things.

I'm trying to decide if I should keep this a first person story or switch it to third person. Do you guys have any preference?

Also, I was thinking about writing up a few chapters and posting them weekly (instead of just posting a chapter whenever I finish it) so there will be mini breaks and then you'll get a few new chapters within the span of a few weeks. How do you feel about that? Or should I keep my (very inconstant) current posting schedule?

Now, this doesn't mean it will be back right away, it might still be a while before any new chapters are out, but I thought I should get your opinion~!

Also, I would just like to thank you all for all your reviews! I really love reading them and knowing that people are enjoying my story! They really make my day! Their also the reason I decided that it was about time to bring this back.

Again, thank you all very much and please leave a review with your opinion!

Have a great day!

-Fiona (^._.^)


End file.
